Bohong
by Kenzeira
Summary: Pada kenyataannya, tidak semua kenyataan pantas untuk ditertawakan. PWP.


Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained.

{ **b, o, h, o, n, g** }

* * *

Instingnya mengatakan untuk memejamkan mata, maka, Hanamaki pun memejamkan mata.

Bibir bertemu bibir; dalam ciuman ringan, mula-mula, sebelum berubah semakin basah. Alisnya yang tipis itu mengerut juga, samar-samar. Seperti mencoba membayangkan hal lain—atau, atau ia sama sekali tak mampu membayangkan apa-apa. Segalanya tampak buram, bagai melihat dunia tanpa kontak lensa. Ia seakan melihat wajah itu sambil mempertanyakan pada diri sendiri; benarkah yang ia lihat merupakan wajah itu—wajah Matsukawa; agak masam, sedikit cokelat, tapi tetap saja tak begitu jelas.

Hanamaki berpikir betapa misterius ciuman kali ini. Terasa menggairahkan sekaligus membingungkan, semacam dihujani pertanyaan; Apa. Yang. Sebetulnya. Mereka. Lakukan. Kepalanya kosong, enggan berusaha keras untuk mencari jawaban. Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja sudah begini (setelah tiga tahun tak berjumpa, mereka mengawalinya dengan percakapan penuh drama sebelum berlanjut sampai pada tahap sekarang ini; berciuman, berciuman, sesekali meraba-raba atau mencubit gemas).

"Makki."

Hanamaki tidak bodoh. Ia paham benar makna panggilan mendesak itu; ada sekelumit nafsu yang ingin segera dituntaskan—mari beri opsional; dengan mulut atau bokong. Bibir dibekap, menahan agar erangan tidak terdengar (ia agak malu, omong-omong, serasa mendengar suara kucing yang ekornya tak sengaja terinjak). Terlebih ketika bibir lelaki bongsor itu merayap ke lehernya; mengecupi, menjilati, menggigiti. Ia sama mendesak, memanggil nama; Mattsun!

Matsukawa ingin dipanggil Issei. Hanamaki merasa percakapan semacam itu semestinya ditunda dulu, karena ada hal lain yang lebih krusial daripada sekadar nama panggilan. Matsukawa sedikit mengeluh; Mattsun terdengar bodoh karena diucapkan pertama kali oleh kapten bodoh mereka, sekian tahun lalu sewaktu masih bocah yang senang memperebutkan bola voli. Hanamaki tak sengaja tertawa. Benar juga. Mendadak terbayang Oikawa berlari-lari menyebalkan sambil menyebut dirinya sendiri pangeran tampan. Oh, ya, sungguh bodoh kapten mereka. Bodoh dan kekanakan.

(Tapi, bukankah mereka juga sama saja? Bodoh dan kekanakan. Tiga tahun tak berjumpa dan masih saja membahas masa lampau.)

"Jangan tertawa." Matsukawa meminta. Hanamaki mengulas senyum. Kedua lengan meraih kepala lelaki itu—uh, oh, ia merasakannya lagi; helai-helai keriting itu, yang tebal, lembut, dan menyenangkan untuk dijambak.

"Aku seperti mendengar alarm peringatan."

"Kebetulan. Aku juga."

Mereka tak peduli. Bibir kembali bertemu bibir, agak basah kali ini. Hanamaki melenguh panjang tatkala merasakan tekstur kenyal lidah Matsukawa. Lidah itu bergerak-gerak, meminta masuk, kemudian masuk dan bergerak-gerak lagi. Ia seketika terbayang ular dalam sangkar besar yang melingkar malas di sebatang pohon. Tubuh si ular meliuk-liuk, tak ubah lidah lelaki itu sekarang; meliuk-liuk di dalam mulutnya. Rambut keriting akhirnya kena jambak.

Mereka bercinta pertama kali satu bulan sebelum upacara kelulusan. Hanamaki mengeluhkan betapa perih bokongnya. Matsukawa berkelakar mungkin rasa perihnya akan hilang kalau mereka sudah terbiasa. Ia menerima penjelasan tak logis itu dan terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, meski perih tetaplah perih. Ia hanya menjadi terbiasa merasakan perih itu. Ah, usia keemasan yang bodoh. Hanamaki sempat berpikir; perih tidak jadi perih kalau itu Matsukawa. Sekarang ini justru karena itu adalah Matsukawa, maka ia merasa perih.

Hanamaki menangkup wajah Matsukawa. Napas setengah memburu dengan bibir separuh terbuka. Ia dapat melihat rona kemerahan di muka lelaki itu; percampuran nafsu melawan malu. Ia kadang tergelitik, terlebih ketika melihat dua alis super tebal, yang sesekali bertaut bingung.

"Sudah tiga tahun dan wajahmu tetap saja terlihat bodoh sekaligus mesum, Mattsun."

"Issei, kubilang. Dulu kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku begitu."

"Dulu." Hanamaki mengulang. Bibir Matsukawa melengkung ke bawah.

"Takahiro."

"Makki. Makki saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau Takahiro."

"Jadi, kita akan berdebat soal nama sepanjang malam tanpa peduli pada kelamin kita yang sekarang ini sedang mengerang?"

Matsukawa bungkam sejenak, lantas melanjutkan aksi. Bibirnya kembali merayapi leher Hanamaki, kedua tangan meraba-raba, melepas kancing kemeja satu demi satu. Tangan ikut merayap, membelai dada, mencubit. Ah, brengsek sekali. Lelaki ini memang yang paling tahu titik kelemahannya. Ia jadi menggelinjang. Keadaan seprai amat memprihatinkan. Masa bodoh. Tangan besar yang sedikit kasar itu kembali merayap, meraba-raba punggung. Matsukawa tentu menyadari sesuatu.

Kemeja dilepas. Mereka sama-sama telanjang dada. Matsukawa terkesima memandang sayap membentang di punggungnya. Hanamaki melihat air muka lelaki itu yang perlahan berubah dari takjub menjadi keruh.

"Sejak kapan tato ini ada di punggungmu, Takahiro?"

Hanamaki punya alasan untuk murka, kadang pemikiran semacam itu hinggap dalam benaknya; suatu adegan penuh drama yang sama sekali tidak cocok melengkapi hidupnya. Kemurkaan itu ia tumpahkan pada seni (ia lebih senang menyebutnya seni; tato sayap penuh makna khusus di hidupnya). Kemurkaan telah lenyap terserap bersamaan dengan diciptakannya sebuah sayap. Hanamaki kadang merasa dirinya begitu filosofis, meski ia lebih cocok bergumul bersama gurauan, kelakar, dan hal-hal yang pantas untuk ditertawakan. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, tidak semua kenyataan pantas untuk ditertawakan.

Matsukawa masih menunggu jawaban, enggan melanjutkan meski penisnya mengerang kesakitan ingin dibebaskan. Hanamaki bisu sebelum matanya beralih, sedikit berkilat, lantas dibumbui senyuman memikat—yang anehnya tampak begitu palsu, kentara.

"Sejak kau mengatakan ingin hidup normal, Mattsun."

 _Lihat dirimu, apakah ini yang kau sebut kehidupan normal; mendahulukan nafsu tanpa peduli pada jenis kelamin ataupun anak-istri yang lelap entah di mana._

"Tiga tahun lalu."

Hanamaki menambahkan. Ia senang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Matsukawa.

"Kau tahu, sayap ini sudah membebaskanku darimu. Karena itulah aku bisa tertawa dan menerimamu kembali seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

"Makki."

"Bukankah kau ingin memanggilku Takahiro?"

Matsukawa mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Kau tahu, semua itu bohong. Mengenai hidup normal, menikah dan punya anak. Itu adalah skenario paling bodoh yang tidak sepatutnya kau makan utuh-utuh. Aku hanya bergurau waktu itu. Kau pun tertawa menanggapinya."

"Aku tidak tertawa."

"Kau tertawa. Kau katakan padaku bahwa aku akan berubah menjadi pria gendut yang diikuti anak-anak tuyul. Kau yang paling tahu, aku tak pernah suka anak-anak, bagaimana bisa aku ingin punya anak."

Sekarang, ekspresi di wajah Hanamaki yang berubah. "Apa sekarang kau juga bergurau?"

"Ya. Aku bergurau. Aku memang punya anak dan seorang istri yang aku tinggalkan di Miyagi."

"Jadi, mana yang benar?"

"Menurutmu?"

" _Fuck you_."

"Tidak, akulah yang akan menggagahimu."

Keningnya mengerut, bingung menentukan pilihan antara menikmati atau menolak. Wajahnya menghadap bantal, menggigit menahan perih. Leher belakang disesap kuat, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang tidak mungkin pudar dalam waktu singkat. Hanamaki menahan erangan. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia telah lama melarikan diri, menjauhi Miyagi, menjauhi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Matsukawa. Ia bahkan tidak meninggalkan jejak. Ia seolah hilang ditelan waktu. Tapi lelaki itu berhasil menemukannya, berhasil membujuknya, berhasil menggagahinya—berhasil pula membodohinya. Sial betul.

Hanamaki tertawa di sela desahannya. Sudah ia duga, ia memang tak pernah cocok dengan hal-hal berbau drama dan filosofis mengelikan. Ia pantas hidup dalam gurauan. Biarkan ia menertawakan luka dan perih itu, karena sesungguhnya betapa konyol ketololannya, betapa konyol pula hubungan mereka serta takdir yang gemar bermain-main.

"Aku seperti menyetubuhi malaikat."

Matsukawa berkomentar mengenai tato sayap di punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku seperti disetubuhi setan."

Matsukawa tertawa hambar. "Aku memang setan."

"Betapa terkutuk."

Hanamaki merasa penis Matsukawa semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya. Ia sampai kesulitan meraup napas. Sialan sekali lelaki beristri yang satu ini—atau sebetulnya dia tidak punya istri? Mana yang betul. Ah, tahi kucing. Hanamaki sudah tidak peduli. Ia akan menikmatinya seperti tak ada hari esok. Ia tak pernah tahu apakah nanti Matsukawa pergi lagi untuk mengurusi anak istri serta membangun kehidupan normal dengan serius ataukah tetap berada di sampingnya dan mengatakan bahwa kehidupan normal merupakan suatu kelakar yang hebat, sebab mampu memisahkan mereka tanpa kata sampai tiga tahun lamanya. Hanamaki hanya berharap malam ini tidak cepat berakhir.[]

 **12:12 AM – November 14, 2017**

* * *

Ketika berusaha keras menulis KuroTsuki enaena tapi malah menulis MatsuHana enaena. Nice.


End file.
